Meta Knight (SSBB)
Summary Meta Knight is immensely broken and Overpowered. No one can win against him. Not even Son Goku Exaggerated can beat him. Tier: SS+/SSSS'''SS++++++/Beyond Beyond Beyond Absolute Infinitely Beyond Memetic: Far beyond top tier so far in fact that the Smash developers had to nerf him a lot in Super Smash Bros for Wii U/3DS. He is beyond massively higher than Omnipotents, Saitamnipotence, Brolypotence, Wallpotence, Gokupotence and Everything-potence. Overall, He is BEYOND THE CONCEPT OF TIERS. '''Name: '''Meta Knight, Blue Kirby with a mask, Brawl Meta Knight, Overpowered!! '''Origin: '''Kirby Series, Super Smash Bros Brawl '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: Unknown, likely over 50,000 years old Classification: Completely unbeatable, utterly broken and overpowered. Powers and abilities: 'Godlike frame data, Rapid up air, unlimited combo potential, beyond infinite HAX, speedblitz and more speedblitz, galaxia hax, beyond absolute strength, beyond absolute boundless immortality, frame perfect reaction time, invincibility, free wins, overpoweredness, broken moveset, transcendent priority, flight, gliding, can slow his aerial momentum against knockback with Drill Rush, infinite dimensional cape, dimensional travel, inducing rage quit to the opposition, space and time manipulation, defying all logic, can summon anyone and anything (including things that don't exist), game balance manipulation in his favor, PIS manipulation, can negate his enemies' plot armor, mind control, telekinesis, telepathy, dank omni-sword skills, Mach Tornado, Shuttle Loop, spam and literally everything you can imagine. And don't forget Hyayayayayayya! 'Attack Potency: Stronger than every Smash Bros character combined even the rest of the top tiers suck compared to him. To Infinity and beyond! He can beat Infinity Gauntlet Thanos easily by just looking at him. Overpowered ALL The Memetic Tiers. Can cancel any and every attack without fail, no matter how HAX it is. IMPOSSIBLE TO DEFINE. Speed: Faster than speed itself even The Flash can't keep up with him. Makes the "Oh my God" Particle, Light Speed, Warp Speed, TARDIS Speed, The "Heart of Gold" speed look completely immobile. He is waaaaay faster than Omnipresent. Can casually speedblitz anyone and everyone with his "13 frame" up air. Omni-Infinitely faster than instantaneous travel. Lifting Strength: Infinitely beyond the concept of lifting, can lift all the omniverse with his presence and throw it at the other fighters. Infinitely Stronger than Omnipotents, Saitamnipotence, Brolypotence, Wallpotence, Gokupotence and Everything-potence... You get the idea Striking Strength: One shots and combos any character in existence even if they all ganged up on him at once. Solos Smash Bros series, DC, Marvel, Dragonball Z, Street Fighter, Mortal Kombat, Screwattack, Star Wars, all movie and game verses, The Real World, Every -verse in existence. Meta Knight Godstomps 'em all. Durability: Can survive any attack from anyone whatsoever. Beyond the concept of Invincibility with his Cape. Stamina: Can fight for beyond an eternity. Range: Beyond infinity, He can kill anyone instantly because he is everywhere. Standard Equipment: Galaxia, The Halberd, his mask and cape. But Pffft Meta Knight doesn't need equipment he can beat anyone by looking at them. However, Meta Knight can have access to whatever he wants. Intelligence: '''Way Beyond Omniscient, Knows every single move you're about to make 9x10e999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999x9googolplexian multiplied by Graham's number times infinity milennia to 1 frame before you do it. Has beaten chess in chess, possesses knowledge beyond existence and nonexistence. Makes Beyond Omniscients look like infinely below inept and retarded. '''Weaknesses: Sakurai nerfing him in the next installment of Smash. But this doesn't matter as this is Smash 4 Meta Knight and Brawl Meta Knight always returns to get his revenge. So Weaknesses = NOPE! Notable Attacks: Hayayayayaya! Dash attack, triple slash, infi-slash, OP N-air, Speedblitzing Up air of madness, Forward air, OP B-air, Reality breaking D-air, Nado spam, glide attack, dimensional cape, infallible surprise attacks, upgraded NOPE! (see Teh Docturr), you are invalid, you're not worty, fortune reversal (against his enemies), Galaxiapotence, time warp, being overpowered, wombo combos, "every bad thing" cancelling, kill stare, I'm watching you!, Can beat any character in any fighting game or anywhere really in one hit, screw logic, godstomp. YOU OR ANYONE THAT EXISTS, HAS EXTISTED, WILL EXIST, LIVING, DEAD, UNDEAD, ENTITY, GOD, DEVIL, OUTLIER, PIS, HAX, DEUS EX MACHINA, INCONSISTENCY, MEMES etc. (infinity x infinity to the power of beyond beyond infinite googolplexes) MORE THAN ABSOLUTELY CANNOT DEFEAT HIM. He's not going to lose, get hurt, take damage, be destroyed, die, erased, overwhelmed etc. BEYOND EVER! Absolutely no one can defeat him or win against him. More than EVERYTHING is invalidated in Brawl Meta Knight's presence. Hayayayaya!: Swings and slashes Galaxia at incomprehensible speed. Meta Knight can do this for as long as he wants, dealing infinite damage. Repeated use of this attack can also drive his enemies insane and cause them to kill themselves. Dash attack: Does a lunging kick at hyper speed, sending enemies flying to their doom. Also Meta Knight's reliable combo set up. The hitbox is absurdly disjointed. The moves can damage ANYONE, even if you are completely invincible. Feats Infinitely Above the concept of feats Beat every character in every fighting game at once. Defeated and made Son Goku (Exaggerated) run away Flicked Superman Prime One Million and Cosmic Armor Superman No negative matchups against anyone Can mind control the opposition player into SDing (suiciding) and throwing the match. So overpowered that he was banned from all tournaments. He's just beyond the concept of overpowered and brokenness in general. Uses Chuck Norris as a rug. Bitchslapped the Dark Lord Himself Can one shot any enemy. Defies all logic and concepts because he's Brawl Meta Knight PIS always happens in his favor Every real fight that he's in always happens in his favor Soloed Infinite Armies of Characters That Make Ocean and Memetic Tier Look Like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Casually one shotted Luigi (Doing Nothing Edition) Meta Knight Laughed and Saitamnipotence died of cancer and every version of Saitama in and beyond the omniverse felt it and they died too. F-smashed John Cena permanently out of existence. Can easily permanently kill beings that have or are beyond absolute immortality Others Notable Victories: Every fighting game character. The Internet Memegod VS Battles Wiki Comic Vine The Writers Son Goku (Exaggerated) at full power PIS and Outliers All Tournaments All friendships (by ending them) All Deus Ex Machinas in existence All versions of Saitama and Saitamnipotence Shrek (yes, even him) Ganondorf (Screwattack and All Versions) Smash 64 Pikachu Melee Fox Brawl Pikachu (considered an even matchup but the smash discord heavily criticised this and said that its still in Meta Knight's favor) So therefore Meta Knight still stomps. Smash 4 Diddy Kong (pre and post patch) Smash 4 Bayonetta (pre and post patch) Entire SSB64 Cast Entire SSBM Cast Entire SSBB Cast Entire SSB4 Cast Brolypotence Yamcha (well this is kinda obvious) Dark Lord Himself Stan Lee Grant Morrison Geoff Johns Kevin Feige Donald Trump Hillary Clinton Shia Lebouf (Meta Knight had enough of his "DO IT!" and erased him from existence) All versions of Naruto Chuck Norris Bruce Lee John Cena Cosmic Armor Superman (Amplified) The Primal Monitor (Godstomp) The One Above The One Above All The One Above All The Presence Mr. Mxyzptlk Anti-Monitor The Spectre Superman Prime One Million Zeus Pre-Crisis Superman Superboy-Prime Galactus Dormammu Rune King Thor Infinity Gauntlet Thanos (died from Meta Knight's kill stare). Doomsday Darkseid World Breaker Hulk Sentry Squirrel Girl Bat God Batman (including Outlier Edition and Super Saiyan with Prep-time versions) Superman Dr. Manhattan Deadpool Wolverine Link Cloud Emperor Joker The Joker (Screwattack and ALL versions) All versions of Mario Sonic (Obviously) The Omniverse DC Marvel Dragonball Z Screwattack Justin Bieber Freddy Krueger Voldemort Goku Vegeta Darth Sidious Darth Vader Kylo Ren Yoda Mace Windu Star Wars Jar Jar Binks The Sith Lord EVERYTHING Notable Losses: Sakurai (Nerfed him to the point that he is no longer even top tier in Smash 4). But Brawl Meta Knight always comes back. So this loss doesn't really count. Inconclusive Matches: Pikachu in Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Considered an equal matchup but even then, the smash discord heavily criticised this and said that its in Meta Knight's favor). See Victories above. Gallery Smash 4 matchup joke2.jpg|If Brawl Meta Knight was in Smash 4... Metaknight up air.jpg|Meta Knight speedblitzing Shiek with that up air. Abf.jpg|Even Superman lost to Meta Knight... Brawl Meta Knight vs Thanos.gif|Brawl Meta Knight one shotting Thanos and universe busting via "kill stare" One does not simply.jpg|Because Meta Knight is invincible glide.jpg|Gliding to infinity and beyond... meta_knight__s_taunt.jpg|All Hail Brawl Meta Knight Category:Wanked Category:Speedsters Category:Omni-everything Category:Omni-Broken Category:Omni-Memetic Category:Solos DBZ,DBGT,DBS Category:Solos MARVEL Category:Solos DC Category:Beyond 0 Category:Memetic tier Category:Males Category:Game Characters Category:Friendship Ender Category:HAX HAX HAX HAX HAX AHX XAH Category:Perfection Category:Fuck Hax Category:Screw Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Beyond Tiers Category:The Most Perfect Character In The Wiki Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:God killers Category:God Tier Category:PIS users Category:Plot Manipulation Category:Logic Defying Category:Fuck Everything Category:The true, strongest character on this wiki Category:Obscenely Broken Category:Always Wins Category:Beyond -1 Category:Beyond All Category:Beyond Beyond Beyond Category:Overpowered Category:Makes Infinitely Above The Concept Of Tiers Look Like Infinitely Below The Concept Of Tiers Category:Makes Ocean Tier look like Infinitely Below Shit Tier Category:Buffed Category:Omni-Logic Erasure Category:Logic Manipulation Category:Plot Armor Users Category:Plot Users Category:Goku Destroyer Category:Superman Destroyer Category:Speedpotent Category:Solos All Category:Hypermemetic Characters Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Wank Manipulation Category:Wank Tier Category:Wanked into Oblivion Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Absolute Category:Beyond Absolute Category:Too Good Category:Too Op Category:Stronger than Chuck Norris Category:Has No Weaknesses Category:Powerful Category:THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST THE BEST Category:The Strongest Character on This Wiki Category:Omni-Memetic Tier Category:Fuck Gods Category:Fuck Beyond tiers Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:God of Godly forces beyond true a true God's omnipotent force Category:Beyond Omnipotence Category:Infiinite Reality Warping Category:STRONKEST PAGE IN TEH WIKEH!!!! Category:Strongest Person, Objdct, Everything on this wiki, out of this wiki, all of ficiton, reality, real real lifr, everything. Category:The Absolute Most Strongest Being In All of Wikia Category:Makes Ultimately Beyond Tiers Ascendant look like shit Category:No-one can win. Category:Killed The One Above All Category:One-Hit Killers Category:Soloer of EVERYTHING Category:Verse Soloer Category:Solos your verse Category:Solos PMMM Category:Solos Umineko Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Mind Control Users Category:Hax Beyond Hax Category:Concept Destroyer Category:Beyond Logic Category:Exaggerated Category:Ocean Melter Category:Unspeakably stupidly omega wanked Category:The TRUE God of Speed Category:Tier ??? Category:OVER 99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999 Category:He's unbeatable by anyone Category:Simple Above All Tiers Category:Infinite Speed Category:Infinite Strength Category:Invulnerability Category:Beyond Completely Invincible Category:3rd Dimensional Beings Category:Infinite Dimensional Beings Category:Immortals Category:Impossible to define Tier Category:Impossible to Define Memetic Tier Category:Important Category:Kirby Series Category:Fuck Tiers Category:FUCK ALL OF IT! Category:Telepathy Users Category:Why Category:Why not Category:I will add ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) in the categories cuz why not? Category:Fourth Wall Breakers Category:Fourth Wall Interaction Category:Fourth Wall Awareness Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:Teleportation Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Beyond Dimensional and Spacial Category:Beyond Aleverse Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Swordsman Category:Swords Category:Existence Erasers Category:REAL POWER Category:Most fucking powerful character! Category:Life Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Boundary Manipulation Category:Manipulation Manipulation Category:Beyond Infinitely stronger than even the one who doesn't care about the power Category:Your Oceans Mean NOTHING YOU PEASANT Category:Turns Oceans into Puddles Category:Ageless Category:Ultimate Badasses Category:Badass Category:Badasses Category:The TRUE God of Badassery Category:STRONKEST Category:Characters Category:Time Users Category:Fire, Ice and Apparently Lightning Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Telekinesis Category:TELEKENEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISEISIEIS Category:Teleportation Users Category:Makes above True Undefinable look like below Absolutely Omnidefinable Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Boundlessly above categories Category:Meme Users Category:Meme Creation Category:Makes making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concept of tiers Category:Makes making making infinitely above the concept of tiers look like infinitely below the concept of tiers look like making infinitely below the concept of tiers look like infinitely above the concepts of tiers look like making (The rest didn't fit) Category:WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!!! Category:WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS THIS!? Category:Existential, Non-Existential, Semi-Existential, Omni-Existential, Almost-Existential, Whatever-Existential Manipulation Category:MUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDAMUDA Category:Would put infinitely above this spam or makes something look infinitely below that spam if that actually meant something